


yea im testing smth

by fruit_tt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, im just testing something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_tt/pseuds/fruit_tt
Summary: ahhh just a test
Relationships: TommyInnit/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	yea im testing smth

**Author's Note:**

> simply using this as a test for the ''no fandom'' option for reasons, you may take your leave <3

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
